Green-Eyed
by MissCorrie
Summary: Peter can't contain his jealousy when Carla receives attention from a suave businessman and she enjoys winding him up about it…
1. Chapter 1

Green-Eyed

_It is set in early June 2013 after Rob is exposed for the silk theft. Therefore,_

_ Carla owns all the factory and works with Michelle, _

_Peter still works in the bookies_

_I'm not really sure where I'll be taking this story at the moment so suggestions would be very much appreciated as will reviews ;)_

* * *

"Hey, love," Peter spoke as he made his way into her office, "Ready for lunch?"

"Nearly…" Carla hadn't even looked up from her compact mirror as she sat on her swivel chair doing the finishing touches to her makeup, pouting as she put away her darker shaded lip gloss.

"We're only going to the Rovers, love!"

"No, I've got a meeting in the Bistro, but I'll see you in the bookies after yeah?" She looked at him and offered him a smile, her makeup done immaculately.

"Oh, ok. I'll just eat in the flat on me own then" he said, pretending sadness.

"Good," Carla stood up revealing her figure hugging black shift dress, laughing a little as she caught Peter checking her out, "do you like it then?" she asked referring to her outfit, leaning against her desk beside him.

"Yeah, very nice" he cleared his throat, "you weren't wearing that this morning?"

"Well, you buggered off when I were still in me dressing gown, didn't you?" She smiled as she felt Peter's hand rub along her lower back.

"Could you, you know, skip this meeting?" He began to gently kiss her jaw line. Carla giggled, placing her hand on the side of his face.

"Oh yeah?" Their lips caught each other's, Peter prising hers open as their kiss intensified.

"Michelle could go instead?" He spoke as Carla broke away their kiss, playing with his shirt collar.

"It's her day off,"

"Well, it doesn't matter if you miss one…" he began to kiss her again, pushing her closer against the desk "lousy…. meeting…"

"Oh, it does." She pushed him off her, "it's a potentially big order, and people rely on me for their livelihood." She smiled at Peter cheekily as she put on her leather jacket and grabbed her handbag. "I'm sure it won't take me long to crack him."

* * *

Carla strode into the Bistro to find a man at her reserved table; he must have been about forty, his hair was light brown and dishevelled but he was wearing a smart, expensive looking black suit over a crisp white shirt and blue tie. He looked at her, his eyes piercing and no laughter lines made him look quite cold looking, although the rest of his face looked worn. He smiled at Carla as she came over, holding her hand out ready to shake his.

"Hi, you must be Jack Whitely? I'm Carla Connor." Her voice was firm as she gave him a slight smile. He stood up in response and was surprisingly tall.

"Hello, Carla," He took her hand and used it to pull her closer to him, pecking her on the cheek. Carla let out a nervous laugh and, finding herself a little uncomfortable, stepped away to increase the distance between them.

"Sorry, I'm a little late," She took her seat at the table.

"No worries, I hope you don't mind as I've ordered a bottle of red," He announced, catching her off guard as she took her files out.

"That's fine I'll just have the one glass, mind"

* * *

Curiosity had taken over and Peter found himself entering the Bistro. Carla had been a while now and although he wouldn't let Carla know, he didn't like some other bloke sharing lunch one to one with his girlfriend when she looked as good as she did that afternoon. All he planned to do was go in glance over at their table, and then leave unnoticed.

He opened the door and immediately spotted Carla sat with the man. They were sat relatively far apart and looked focused on the paperwork in front of them. Satisfied, he turned round when he was met by Leanne.

"Can I help you?" Her tone was sharp and emotionless.

"No, ta, I'm not stopping."

"Oh I see," Leanne smirked as she walked passed him to the bar, "keeping tabs on the girlfriend are we?"

"No-"

"Just check his hand, Peter, if he's wearing a wedding ring then they are at it like rabbits." She said as Nick came over with some used plates in his hands.

"What's going on?"

"Peter thinks she's having an affair." Leanne replied smugly, gesturing over to Carla.

"I do not think Carla's having an affair."

"So what are you doing here then?" Nick asked frustrated as he put the plates down.

"I, er, wanted to talk about Si; I want him to stay over for the weekend. And I'll have an orange juice ta."

* * *

"Well who knew an hour long talk about knickers could be so enjoyable?" Carla said, pleased she had finally sealed the deal. Jack replied with a bellowing laugh causing Peter to look over once more - which hadn't gone ignored.

"I think you've got an admirer at the bar." He stated as they both looked over to Peter who then looked away. "He's been looking for ages." Carla rolled her eyes as she realised what Peter was doing.

"Right, I better get back to Underworld." She announced.

"Yes and pleasure doing business with you Carla," Jack said as he placed his hand on her arm,

"Likewise," she replied. Peter noted from the other side of the room how this bloke's hand was still _stroking _his girlfriend's arm, and decided to make his way over.

* * *

_I know that was a pretty uneventful first chapter but thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me, pal," Peter begun as Jack stood from his seat "hey, nice to meet ya, I'm Peter. I suppose Carla mentioned me?"

"No, she didn't-" he replied as the two men looked at Carla who had stayed sat in her seat, arms folded.

"Yeah, this is Peter my, umm-"

"-her boyfriend" Peter proudly finished her sentence, to which Jack nodded as he gathered his papers together. Carla suspiciously eyed Peter as he leant by her chair, his left hand placed firmly on her shoulder.

"Well, my name is Jack," he held his hand out to shake Peter's "and I suppose you are also a member of Underworld?"

Peter shook the other man's hand determinedly, a forced smile across his face. "I'm not. No."

"Well, Carla and I were just discussing the new order."

"A very pleasant discussion it was too," Carla piped up, starting to enjoy watching Peter's unnecessary jealousy.

"Very," Jack winked at her as Peter's eyes narrowed. He turned his attention back to Peter, "would you like to hear the details of the order?" He had a patronising tone of voice which riled Peter up further.

"No…" Peter broke the eye contact as he glanced back at Carla. She was struggling to hold in her amusement as she lounged back in her chair.

"Right," Jack smirked as he looked to Carla, "Well, I'll see you next week!"

"I look forward to it!" Carla replied with a toothy grin, Peter still standing by her side shielding her from Jack. The two men didn't look at each other as Jack moved past him towards the door and Peter sat down on a seat beside Carla.

"What a smarmy weasel." Peter muttered, as he watched the younger man leave the room.

"Don't, Peter. You're lucky Jack had already signed the dotted line."

"What?"

"No, what were you thinking? Trying to jeopardise my meeting just to massage your ego?" Carla tucked her hair behind her ears before putting her jacket on. Once Jack had left she realised how ridiculous Peter was acting, but at the same time she still found the whole situation rather funny.

"It wasn't like that. He was a creep."

"You were the one watching us the whole time from the bar!" They finally caught eye contact and simultaneously giggled together. Taking his hand in hers, she leant forward looking into his brown eyes. "You need to grow up," she said quietly with a smile.

"Maybe. But when every single man you meet, Carla, is ogling you-"

"Well, I'm used to it," Carla quipped, "seriously though, there's no need to feel jealous. You know you can trust me. Why would I want him when I've got you?"

"True," Peter smirked as he moved in to kiss Carla's lips before he leant his forehead against hers.

"I've got to go to work." She said, not breaking contact from Peter.

"Ok, I'll walk you down." They both moved away from each other and stood up.

Outside, Carla slipped her arm through Peter's as they made their way down the street. "By the way, Si's coming over for the weekend," Peter announced casually, remembering his awkward diverge in the bistro with Leanne and Nick.

"Really? Brill…"

"Hey, come on, I thought you two were getting on better?"

"I guess we are-" Carla was interrupted by a loud horn, turning round the couple was met by a flash black BMW convertible. Jack was in the driving seat. He wolf whistled at Carla causing her to laugh.

"See ya!" Jack called out before speeding down the road. Carla shook her head then turned to Peter, his face a picture as his eyes followed the car till it was out of sight.

"Oi," She chuckled, lightly tapping the side of his face. "Don't be jealous of him!"

"I'm not…" Peter smiled slightly, draping his arm protectively round Carla's shoulder then looking back to the direction Jack had left.

* * *

_A really short and a bit rubbish chapter but I was in a rush!_


End file.
